


So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way...

by Chaneladdict



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Friends (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Friends AU, M/M, OT3 / FRIENDS AU, The Friends AU One Person Asked For
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneladdict/pseuds/Chaneladdict
Summary: THE AVENGERS FRIENDS AU YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU WANTED?





	1. So no one told you life was gonna be this way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulwhensarcastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulwhensarcastic/gifts).



> Based off of Tumblr asks, the FRIENDS AVENGERS AU no one knew they wanted lol. Also posted to my tumblr. No idea where this is going.

##  _**So no one told you life was going to be this way** _

Walking out of her bedroom she had known she had company. They weren’t the silent type, and they had probably assumed she had left for work by this time. And usually she would have, except last night was a night of exceptions, and it required her to pull a sickie, of sorts.

“Oh hey Peg!” Sam quipped, looking up from his cereal.

“You know those keys were for _emergencies_.” She answers back; sauntering to the kitchen in her robe, hair in God only knew what kind of state. She found she really didn’t care.

“We were out of orange juice,” Natasha answered, popping her head up as she scanned the fridge again.

“Bottom left.” Peggy added helpfully, moving in on the steaming coffee pot like it was her life line.

She poured, Sam crunched, and Natasha frowned disapprovingly at the amount of meat Peggy kept in her fridge.

“So who did you choose? I’m not _supposed_ to ask, but I can’t help it,” Sam caved, a few minutes into their silence. Peggy merely smirked into her coffee mug.

“You know, it was rather unfair of you both putting me in that position. Both of your choices seemed lovely, it was just a lot of pressure and I didn’t appreciate it.”

Nat looked decidedly scowled despite Peggy’s mild tone.

“We know, we talked about this last night, and we wanted to say how sorry we were, that we got carried away with  … being competitive assholes, basically, and really that it’ll never happen again.”

Peggy nodded, and just as she did so, her bedroom door opened, and a rather sheepish looking James Barnes, his hair in a worse state than hers exited the bedroom, in _just_ his boxers.

Both Sam and Nat looked at each other instantly, like a pair of Meer cats, then to Peggy, just as fast.

“ _Peggy_ –“Sam began but before he had the time to finish the thought, her bedroom door opened _again_. She fought the urge to burst out laughing at their expressions, as a very dishevelled Steve Rogers exited her bedroom, he as she had expected, was fully dressed, nay a hair out of place. A miracle considering the treatment it had received the night before. He was however, blushing from ear to ear.

“Uh, hey guys, hey Sam.” He added, with an awkward smile, before picking up his coat that was lying over the back of Peggy’s couch.  Peggy stood, legs crossed coffee mug in hand as Steve walked over to her, and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

“Thank you for uh, everything last night.” He whispered, though it was pointless, their friends were standing, mouth agape – in Sam’s case, Natasha was too refined for that. Steve kissed Peggy on the cheek with promises to meet up later; he had a ‘thing’. Before nodding to Sam and muttering something about jogging later in the week.

“Uh sure man, let me know.” Was Sam’s response as Steve bid his goodbyes.  Leaving her friends staring at Peggy like she had three heads.

And that thought made her giggle, because there had been three heads not just in the literal sense, more in the giving and receiving sense.

“Don’t look at me like that, okay? It was a hard choice, they were both _lovely_ , and they both showed up at the same time, at the same damn place, and what was I meant to do?”

“So threesome is your answer????” Sam asked, incredulous. She enjoyed his shocked face.

“What? You guys should be happy, you were right, Steve does have an amazing ass, and Bucky’s hair is all you said it was.” She looked to both of them, before taking a large sip of her coffee.

“BUT A THREESOME?” Sam asked again.

“Sam, stop judging. Peggy I think this is great.” Nat added.

Sam just rolled his eyes. Muttering something about not even knowing Steve was bi.

“As do I, as a matter of fact,”

Before Peggy had had a chance to put the waffles in the little round waffle iron, a freshly showered Bucky walked out of the bathroom, steam streaming behind him. He was in nothing but a towel while he haphazardly used a smaller one to towel off his hair.

All that hair.

All that beautiful hair.

“Oh … hi again,” He added, a little more awkward than before. Peggy merely smiled at the scene in front of her.

“I’m Sam, we haven’t met.” Sam added motioning to Natasha. “I hear you’re a _friend_ of Nat’s.”

“I hear you’re a _boyfriend_ of Nat’s.”

Natasha and Peggy looked at each other; the weird male posturing was new and unnecessary. Sam was sizing Bucky up. Peggy knew he worked with Natasha, and now he was … rather intimate with both his friend Steve AND Peggy. She figured Sam was internally having a breakdown at the guy standing in front of him, and just was WAS so special about him anyway.

Bucky on the other hand merely smirked, almost sensing this crisis, glistening wet, a ridiculous six pack on display, before striding over to Peggy, and doing what Steve did, in a less than wholesome manner.

“I’m gonna go pull some clothes on but how about we go to that place for breakfast?” Bucky offered, and considering they had an audience, she was inclined to agree with him. She’d have to shower first.

“Sure, sounds good.” He smiled, and yeah that was a thing she liked, just like all the other things about him, and Steve.

And him and Steve together.

She could have done with a nap, all things considered, but she wanted this more.

As he walked away Peggy realised she wasn’t the only one staring.

When her bedroom door closed again, she put down her coffee mug and patted both her shocked friends on the back simultaneously.

“Funny how things work out, isn’t it?”

As she walked to the bathroom she caught Sam’s comment to his girlfriend.

“We _really_ over compensated for her singledom, didn’t we?”

There was no response from Natasha except laughter, and Peggy thought as she recalled the events of the past twenty four hours, that it was best response possible.


	2. The One With The Floor Food

##  **The One With the Floor Food.**

Bucky eyed the cheesecake, now flattened on the floor.

He cocked a brow at Peggy, who looked at him, pissed.

“This is both our faults. We were being ridiculous, and we deserve this.” 

She sighed. They had been arguing for ten minutes straight over what to do with the wrongly delivered package that contained the creamiest, crumbliest cheesecake Bucky had ever illegally tasted.

Peggy knowing it was wrong, knowing it belonged to her neighbour, wanted to do the right thing and put it back in the correct mail box. That was before her boyfriend decided to open it, take a peek, and in turn, take a bite.

“Need I remind you, you HATE 5B, in fact didn’t you tell me that she was the one clogging up the garbage with all her crap the other week? CLEARLY this is your reward for dealing with that bullshit.”

As much as Peggy wanted to agree, she couldn’t. Even if the damn thing smelled amazing, but somehow they had gotten physical about it, and Bucky had lifted it off the table, in its opened box, attempting to get her to take a bite.

That’s when she did, and that’s when it went splat.  

Now they stood, and Bucky merely shook his head, and went to the drawer for a fork.

“Um, excuse me???” Peggy asked, before he all but sunk to his knees.

“Peg, darlin’ you and I both know I’ve eaten far worse.” He smirked, making her roll her eyes, “we both know, we’ve both had our mouths on FAR worse than your always sparking clean kitchen floor.” He motioned to the very large amounts of goodness not even touching the floor. She shrugged, a little annoyed how easily she gave in.

What? She’d been on a sugar detox for a week, maybe this WAS the universes way of rewarding her.

She’d had maybe three bites, trying not to enjoy just how smug Bucky looked at her when the front door opened, and both of them looked to who had just walked in.

Steve, in his suit and tie and work coat, case in hand.

“Uh…. _Why_?” he asked, eyebrows crunched.

Bucky merely shrugged, and handed him a spare fork, _where_ had to put a spare fork?

“Don’t judge, just taste and understand.”

Peggy expected a little push back, a little disgust at the very least.

Except no, it never came. Instead, he shrugged off his coat, and rolled up his sleeves before he sunk to his knees too, nudging Bucky out of the way. Peggy watched as he carefully went for the floor-free parts too, making yummy noises and nodding to Bucky.

They both noticed her perplexed expression. How was this normal? She wasn’t raised like this!

Steve merely shrugged with his mouth full.

“Can’t complain about floor food when I’ve let people sit on my face regularly, Peg.”

Then again, she wasn’t raised to believe a poly relationship was anything other than a sin… things _change_.

Bucky smirked, mid-bite and it caused Peggy to laugh out loud.

“I hate how right you both are…” she debated with her fork in hand, then realised Bucky was hogging the good stuff, and that decided it. “Fine, but at least let me get us some plates. We might be disgusting, but we can be civilised about it! And don’t eat all the topping JAMES!” She added before scooting to the dish cupboard for some side plates.

“We will _never_ speak of this, understand?”

Both her guys nodded mid-mouthfuls. Since there were just things you did as a couple that you didn’t discuss with other people; this would forever be one of those things.

They day they all ate the most delicious floor- cheesecake there ever was.


End file.
